


Lessons Learned

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: (Spoilers from Chapter 4 and Chapter 5) Brighid discovers Mὸrag is injured, which leads them to a confrontation in front of the Aegis' Driver and a new found respect to form between Mὸrag and Rex.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Another Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fic about Mὸrag and Brighid! This is how I'm coping being away for the holiday without my Switch. Withdrawals I tell you! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little "cut scene".
> 
> Spoilers for Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, so turn back now if you're not there yet!
> 
> I never understood how Mὸrag survived getting hit by a freaking cannon, so tada! Fanfic!

Brighid had no time to react. One moment, she was stopping Lady Mὸrag from rushing that Torna woman Patroka, the next she watched helplessly as her stubborn Driver charged toward the dock. A ship rose from the Cloud Sea, cresting just in time for the Torna fighters to land on its deck. Her attention was so caught in awe of the vessel that been hiding under their feet that she noticed the cannon too late.

The sound of an explosion and a familiar grunt of pain made her blood run cold.

“Mὸrag!”

“Lady Mὸrag!”

She sprinted forward with the Aegis’ Driver, heart beating wildly as she tried to see through the smoke. A silhouette finally emerged. Mὸrag stood defiant and in one piece. That was enough to slow the boy, but she couldn’t stop until she was sure. When she finally reached the Inquisitor, she held back the urge to touch her, too afraid to bring her harm in case she was injured.

“Do not worry.” Mὸrag turned a gentle eye to her clearly terrified Blade. “It will take more than that to dispatch me.”

Brighid let out a breath. Thank the Architect. She reached for Mὸrag’s arm, wanting to prove to herself that her Driver was indeed safe, but the stubborn woman moved out of the way. Her focus was already turned to Fan la Norne. Consideration for her own health and safety would have to wait.

As the Goddess of the Praetorium explained her presence, Brighid kept her focus on Mὸrag. Though the others might have been ignorant to her Driver’s silent plight, her own hidden gaze could detect the slight twitch in her eyes and the lowered position of her arms in her parade rest stance. She was clearly in pain.

“Then it’s settled.” Mὸrag’s voice disrupted her focus. “Brighid and I will brief his Majesty on what occurred here tonight and will secure clearance for your departure to Indol. Fan la Norne, I would advise you join us.”

The mysterious woman bowed her head. “Of course, my lady.”

“Tora think Rex-Rex and friends deserve more time in hot springs to recover from long fight with Torna.”

Mὸrag smirked. “Indeed. A break well-deserved. Then the rest of you, let us meet in two hours at Port Anangham. That should leave you time to reach Indol by morning.”

“Meh-meh! Only two hours?” The Nopon was clearly not pleased.

\---

Niall Ardanach stood gazing at the profile of the Ardainian Titan in the distance. His throne room was peacefully empty with the exception of Aegaeon holding a silent vigil by his side. Truthfully, he should have retired for the night hours ago, but he was anxiously awaiting his sister’s return. Mὸrag had been gone for quite some time now. It was worrying to say the least.

As if on que, he heard the steam lock on the elevator disengage. Finally.

“Aegaeon.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The dutiful Blade marched to meet their approaching guests.

He could hear Mὸrag’s boots clang against the floor. What a comforting noise, indeed. He turned to face her, but his joyous expression quickly schooled as he noticed their unexpected companion. A messenger from Indol?

“Your Majesty.” Mὸrag bowed with a hand over her heart as Brighid and Fan followed suit. “I bring word of a troubling development at the abandon factory and a message from Praetor Amalthus. Fan la Norne is here to speak on his behalf.”

“At ease, all of you.” Niall approached his sister. “What happened?”

Brighid’s focus drifted as it commonly did during these briefings. She knew when her attention would be needed, but now? No, now she could concentrate on the strange stance of her Driver. Her left hand remained out of view of the Emperor, still held behind her back with her fist unclenched. Her white gloves… they looked… was that spot red?

“An army of artificial Blades?” The Emperor’s shock drew her attention. “Why build such things?”

“I’m not certain, your Majesty, but I-“

“If the numbers were as great as you say, they must have been at this for years. And we were none the wiser?”

Brighid balked. Was he blaming-

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Mὸrag hung her head in defeat. “It was my responsibility to be monitoring that area. I fear I prioritized other duties over that region and they slipped beneath my detection.”

The Emperor sighed. “No, you shouldn’t apologize. If you recall, I was the one who reassigned you. I knew that would leave the area unguarded. There’s no other Driver and Blade I would trust to have the skill to survive monitoring that part of the Wasteland.”

“It appears we grew far too complacent with the area.” Solemn eyes all turned to Brighid as she spoke.

“Indeed.” His Majesty nodded to the stoic Blade. “Special Inquisitor, I trust you can dispatch a capable team to take stock and dismantle the factory quickly?”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

“Good, then let’s move on to the next pressing matter.” The Emperor’s azure eyes drifted to the Goddess of the Praetorium. “Please, share what message you carry from Praetor Amalthus.”

Fan la Norne stepped forward. “This is merely an attempt to remain transparent, your Majesty. Praetor Amalthus has requested an audience with the Aegis and her Driver. They both happened to be within your borders at the time I was sent as an envoy to collect them. I simply wish to inform you that I plan to transport the Aegis and her followers tonight using a ship I have currently docked in your port.”

“An audience with the Aegis?” Niall’s curiosity spiked. “While I respect the Praetor’s attempts to remain impartial, I would feel more comfortable knowing my people are represented at this meeting given that the Aegis travels with a Leftherian, Gormotti, and Nopon.”

Fan’s eyes widened. “Of course, your Majesty. You may send anyone you like, though I must request that we leave within the hour.”

Mὸrag stepped forward. “If I may, your Majesty, I would like to volunteer.”

The siblings locked eyes. The Inquisitor’s desire was clearly painted across her face and Niall was hard pressed to deny her.

“Very well. Once you’ve assigned a contingency to the factory, you may take your leave. As always, I request that you send word as frequently as possible.” The Emperor sighed. “Aegaeon, please escort Lady Fan below. I wish to have a word with the Special Inquisitor.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Mὸrag waited until it was clear the messenger of Indol and the Imperial Blade were gone. “Majesty?”

Niall’s eyes softened as he shorted the distance between him and his sister. “Are you alright, Mὸrag?”

The Inquisitor startled. Brighid bit back a smirk as she silently commended the Emperor for his keen sense of awareness when it came to his dear sibling.

“O-of course, your Majesty.”

His eyes narrowed at her left side. “Then why do you…”

“I just need to rest, which I will do on the way to Indol.” Mὸrag smiled softly. “I assure you there is nothing for you to be concerned about.”

Niall moved his gaze to Brighid and did not relax until he received an understanding nod from the Blade. “Alright, then you may go… but please, dear sister, be vigilant. The whole of Alrest has its sights set on claiming the Aegis. If you mean to accompany her, I only ask that you be cautious. I… the Empire cannot afford to lose you.”

Mὸrag dipped her head in understanding. “You have my word, your Majesty.”

\---

Within the hour, they had boarded the ship Fan la Norne had chartered. Tora was still wailing about insufficient time in the water while Nia threw an array of insults in his direction. A tiresome bunch, indeed, but clearly not a group to be trifled with. Mὸrag and Brighid had learned that rather quickly. They shared a knowing smile before parting from the group to their assigned room.

Mὸrag sighed in exhaustion once the door was shut, finally feeling free to let down her mask of resilience. Brighid’s hands drifted to her shoulders, one trailing a path to the back of the Inquisitor’s neck where it squeezed to remove a bit of tension. The sensation was perfectly distracting. Her other hand quickly grabbed Mὸrag’s left wrist.

The Ardainian fighter shouted in pain at the sudden contact.

“I knew it! You idiot!”

Mὸrag spun to face her Blade, eyes wide. “Excuse me?”

“Take off your coat.” Brighid’s brow furrowed in defiant anger. “Now, Lady Mὸrag!”

A huff of frustration was all she could muster before finally acquiescing. Slowly, she turned all the proper gear ornaments needed to remove her armored pauldron, shoulder cover, and hip armor. Then, she began to make quick work of the buttons running down her chest. Brighid reached up and removed her Commissar’s cap and helped her Driver pull her arms gingerly from her coat sleeves, leaving her in just a white sleeveless shirt and her pants. This would have perhaps gone much quicker had she not manhandled the woman’s injury, but she couldn’t deny the effectiveness of the tactic.

Before any sarcastic remark could be uttered, Brighid pushed Mὸrag down to sit on the edge of one of the room’s beds. She kneeled before her Driver and carefully took her left arm in both of her hands.

“Brighid, I’m fine.”

“Enough, Lady Mὸrag.”

Her definition of ‘fine’ was clearly misguided. The skin on her forearm was red and even charred in some places – damage that matched the burned patch of her coat she had tried so desperately to hide all night. The Blade made quick work of removing Mὸrag’s gloves and was relieved to find no other wounds. She lifted her head to scowl at her Driver as she stood and retrieved some supplies from the satchel she had brought aboard the ship.

A knock disrupted them before Brighid could get any further than simply sitting beside Mὸrag.

“Mὸrag? Brighid? Can I join you?”

Rex. Mὸrag opened her mouth to decline, but Brighid quickly overruled her. “Of course!”

The Inquisitor glared at her Blade. What purpose could embarrassing her in front of the Aegis’ Driver possibly serve?

The door opened and Rex stepped past the threshold only to freeze when he saw Mὸrag's state of undress. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude, I just-“

Brighid smiled. “It’s quite alright, Rex. Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be finished bandaging Lady Mὸrag’s arm in only a few minutes.”

The young salvager did as he was told, plopping down gracelessly into a chair across the room. He glanced at Mὸrag’s arm and his expression quickly morphed into one of shock and sympathy. Neither look was one that Mὸrag cared to have directed at her. This was pointless. There was no reason to parade her injury like this.

“So you _were_ hurt…”

“Indeed.” Brighid yanked her arm closer with obvious aggression. “That’s what happens when a Driver foolishly rushes ahead before their Blade can follow.”

Mὸrag sighed and pinched her eyes shut. Okay, maybe she did have a right to be mad.

Rex nodded. “Right… Drivers need to stay close to their Blades. You can’t really protect us if our ether connection is weak.”

“Yes, and while the distance between you and your Blade can lengthen as you build trust, there is still a limit that needs to be respected.”

Mὸrag turned to Brighid, eyes bent by regret as she took in the clear anger and frustration that marred the Blade’s delicate features. She knew she should have kept Brighid close, but in that moment, all she cared about was stopping the Torna rebels. She hadn’t expected a ship to suddenly fire a cannon at her.

“I suppose I took our relatively long tether for granted.” She waited for a subtle indication that she was being heard. “I’m sorry, Brighid.”

The Blade nodded and continued dabbing salve on the wound until it was fully coated. Rex watched as the severe burn was wrapped gently by nimble hands. He knew about the importance of Blade proximity in battle, but for some reason, he didn’t make the connection after Mὸrag had been hit. Why would he have assumed she was actually okay? Clearly her Blade had known better.

“Mὸrag?” The Inquisitor turned her gaze to the salvager. “If you and Brighid weren’t connected, how did you survive? Most people I know wouldn’t be able to withstand being cannon fodder.”

A short laugh escaped her lips before she could reign it back. “I would imagine not, Rex, but I was not completely without Brighid’s protection.”

“Huh?”

Mὸrag pointed to her twin whip swords that were resting against the far wall. “The blue crystal embedded in those swords originates from Brighid’s core. We learned over the years that is was best to store some energy within the blades at the end of battle. That allows me to call on Brighid’s strength for a single offensive or defensive maneuver even if we are apart.”

Rex’s eyes widened as he stared at the swords in awe. “So when you ran after the Torna lot…”

“I used Brighid’s armored veil to protect myself from the cannon fire.”

The Inquisitor yelped as the bandage winding around her arm was pulled tightly. “Yes, but even so, a shield like that is only truly effective when the affinity between a Blade and Driver has been maximized.”

The salvager turned back to the quarreling pair. “I guess that explains the burns, huh? Still better than losin’ your arm.”

Mὸrag cracked a grin. “Indeed.”

“Rex, was there something specific you wished to speak with us about?” Brighid tied off the bandage, but continued to hold the injured arm in her lap. “You do realize it’s rather late?”

The boy felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Right… yeah… sorry about that. I just…”

“Out with it, Rex.”

The Aegis Driver locked eyes with Mὸrag. “I don’t know much about bein’ a Driver. I’m honestly just workin’ my way blindly here. It was pretty obvious back in that factory that I can’t wield Mythra’s or Pyra’s full power… not even close. But you and Brighid. I get the feeling you can, but you just choose not to most of the time.”

Mὸrag’s brow lifted in surprise. “Quite perceptive of you. Brighid’s full strength is formidable. You’re right to believe I can in fact wield her full potential, but the toll it takes on her body is not something I can shield her from. I choose to take on more of the responsibility in battle to spare her that pain.”

Rex lowered his head in thought. “You’re not even at full strength and you’re still the most powerful Driver in the Empire.”

Mὸrag and Brighid shared a concerned look over his solemn tone. This was not quite what they expected from their evening. The fire Blade sighed and ran her fingers gently over her Driver’s injured arm in a calming gesture that was all too suspicious.

“Lady Mὸrag may be the strongest Ardainian Driver now, but that surely wasn’t the case when she first awoke me.”

“Brighid!”

Rex’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Indeed.” Brighid held fast to the Inquisitor’s arm and tilted her head in calm reflection. “She was quite the novice really. I suppose that was to be expected… I am her first Blade after all.”

“First… Blade?” The boy could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Seriously?”

“Enough! Will you-“

“Yes, she only had the basic military training that all children in Alba Cavanich go through. Definitely not the skill needed to wield twin whips made of fire.”

Rex turned his attention to Mὸrag. She was clearly seething at her blabbering Blade and while normally he would laugh over the uncharacteristic expression on her face, he couldn’t help but be caught in awe. The most powerful Driver he knew was a novice when she awoke her trademark Blade. Just like him…

“My point, Rex, is that Blades like Pyra, Mythra, and myself… we are only able to resonate with those who have the potential to truly wield our strength.” Burning fingers laced with the pale digits in her lap. “Many before her tried and failed to be my Driver. Their desire for power was, in the end, their greatest folly.”

“You needed someone with a brave heart and a true belief in justice…”

Mὸrag’s eyes widened at the compliment.

“Exactly and I felt that potential the moment she awoke me from my core crystal. Her age and inexperience were only minor hurdles to face.” Brighid turned her hidden gaze to her Driver. “Agility and dexterity can be learned, but strength of the heart is simply how you were made.”

Rex scratched thoughtfully at his chin. “How did you learn, Mὸrag?”

The Inquisitor smiled, her gaze never leaving her Blade’s. “I learned from Brighid.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She squeezed the burning digits in her hand with affection. “Who better to teach me to wield her full potential?”

“I trained her mercilessly until the day my fire stopped leaving marks. After that, we taught each other and we continue to do so even seven years later.”

Rex stood from his chair and slowly approached the two. His golden eyes were set with a determined gleam that Mὸrag had seen before. It was a look that commanded a great deal of respect from her, despite the fact that she hardly knew the boy.

“Would you train me?”

That was not what the Inquisitor was expecting. “Me?”

“Yeah… I think I could learn a lot from you.” A small smile crept over his face. “I already practice with Pyra and Mythra, but I feel like it’s not enough sometimes. And it sounds like our beginnings weren’t so different. I just want to make sure I do whatever I can to end up on the right path. I want to be worthy of Pyra and Mythra the way you are of Brighid, you know?”

“I do.” Mὸrag nodded and held out her hand. “Alright then, I’ll teach you what I can.”

Brighid smiled as she watched them shake hands, warmed to the core by the companionship her Driver was finally fostering. “Yes, we’ll help you, but not tonight.”

Rex laughed sheepishly as he withdrew his hand. “Right, sorry again for botherin’ you so late. Hope your arm feels better, Mὸrag!”

With that, the Aegis’ Driver sprinted from the room. Mὸrag and Brighid simply stared after him for a few moments until the Inquisitor sighed and rested her cheek against the palm of the hand her Blade had not confiscated.

“He’s a strange one, isn’t he?”

Brighid chuckled lightly. “He is. Perhaps you can teach him to not be as foolish as you?”

Apparently, they weren’t finished.

“Alright, Brighid, you’ve made your point.”

“Have I?” Purple brows furrowed in a frustrated scowl.

Mὸrag sighed. “I apologize for being so rash. I should not have chased after them without you, but in my defense, I thought I was running after Blade-less Drivers weakened by Fan la Norne. I couldn’t have anticipated that a ship would rise form the Cloud Sea.”

“Fair enough. I suppose I can’t blame you for that, but I-“

“I know.” Mὸrag moved closer, resting her forehead against Brighid’s. “I could hear it in your voice. You needn’t worry about me so… you know I can withstand a blow or two on my own.”

“I fear the day you cannot.”

“Brighid…”

She still held fast to the injured arm in her lap, but her free hand rose to caress an alabaster cheek before her. “I know, I shouldn’t think so ill of the future. Perhaps it’s because there are still things I have yet to do…”

Mὸrag stared at her curiously. “Like what?”

Instead of offering an answer, Brighid closed the gap between them. Her lips swallowed the surprised grunt of her Driver in a searing kiss. It only took Mὸrag a few seconds to process what was happening before she wrapped her good arm across Brighid’s back and returned the kiss with equal passion. When Brighid broke their lips apart with a gasp, Mὸrag pushed forward, running her mouth along the side of Blade’s neck.

“I think this might help.” Brighid tangled a burning hand in ebony locks, pulling at the tight bun until it unwound.

Mὸrag chuckled against her neck. “Really? Perhaps we should try again to be certain.”

The Inquisitor kissed her before she could respond, smiling against her lips as she felt a moan trickle into her mouth. Spurred on by the Blade’s obvious pleasure, she pushed Brighid back and followed her down against the bed without separating their lips. Burning fingers ran along her scalp sending shockwaves throughout her entire body as Mὸrag propped her upper body up with her arms. Architect – why had they never…

Mὸrag yelped in pain. Her injured arm buckled under her weight and she collapsed against her supine Blade. Her face flushed in frustration, which only worsened when she heard the taunting sound of Brighid’s laugh.

Unbelievable.

“Alright fine.” The Inquisitor sighed against her neck. “I was an idiot to get myself shot at by a cannon. Are you pleased now?”

Brighid’s deceptive strength reared its head as she flipped the injured Driver onto her back. Smirking from her perch above the surprised woman, she leaned down and sealed a searing kiss across her lips.

“Not yet…”

This was not quite what Mὸrag expected from their evening either... but this time, she wasn’t complaining.


End file.
